Gerald Freeman: The Tale of a Hero
by Zach Archer
Summary: Gerald Freeman stares in 1st ful-length storie! Gordon ded, and Gerald must tack his plase and escape City 17 and sav the worlb! ALMOST 25 CHAPTERS PLANED! BASED ON EVENT IN HAF LIVE TOO!
1. Chapter 1: From 0 two hero

**ZACH ARCHER PRESENTS: **

**THE FULL LENGTH GERALD FREEMAN NOVEL**

**BASED ON HALF-LIFE 2**

_**Gerald Freeman: The Tale of a Hero**_

Chapter 1: 

Gordon Freeman left long time ago, and por Gerald left alone. Parents dead, no famaly, he and his bro lived off each others lov.

Than Gordon go too collage and get into sciance and Gerald left to fend for himsalf.

Gerald awoken one morning. Him and his bro had creatd link long time ago between there minds too alart othar to troble.

Rite now, Gordon in big troble.

"Alien Grunts are attacking Gerald. I went to some planet, Xen, and now I am in a cave full of aliens. I only declined some shady man's offer! SAVE ME!" He scream like girl and di.

"NO! BRO I AVANGE YOU!"

Gerald know he had to go to Black Masa and go kill the eval people who must kiled his bro.

He not could tho, as man apeer in front of him. He wear tux and have long hed.

"Hello there. I assume you are Gordon Freeman's brother?" He ask.

"YOU NO BRO? YOU KIL HIM?" Gerald ask.

"Why do you talk like that, like some kind of idiot?" He ask.

"WHY NOT U TALK LIKE IDEOT?"

"Whatever. You must take Gordon's place. You must do what he should have done."

Sudanly, portel open next to skary man.

"Enter the portal Mr. Freeman." He say.

Gerald took a hesitating step. He than got kick in the but and fell thru.

Sudanly, he was sleep. Dream come quick though. A drem of skary man in sute. He would nam man Fred. "Rise and shine Mr. Freeman, rise and shine. Not that I wish to imply that you have been sleeping on the job. Though you don't have a job...I wish I hadn't wrote a script for what I would say to Gordon. Oh well. No one is more deserving of a rest than you...though you rest everyday of your life...And all the effort in the world would have gone to waste until.... Well lets just say your hour has come again...Well, I guess you never did have an hour. The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world...I am speaking of your brother of course. So wake up Mr. Freeman, wake up and smell the ashes." Fred disappear and Gerald feel thump. He open I's and see he on train. Peple also on trane. He stretch leg and wave at man. "I didn't see you get on. This is my third transfer this year." The man saed. "Ya, becose I telepart here from Ravenholm. Why everythang all destructed?" He pointe out winow. "Are you a nut? Where have you been?" The man ask. "I been in Ravenholm wen kreepy man telepart me!" "Are you retarded? Is that why you speak different from us? Oh...I understand, you were one of the poor twenty years ago before the Black Mesa Project. Yeah, everyone talked that way when they were poor. Couldn't afford to speak correctly."  
Man look different way and Gerald want to cry. Tere streme down check. Nother man on train and Gerald talk to him. "Hi." Gerald talk. "No matter how many times I get relocated I never get used to it." "I don eithar!" "Yeah bud. I wish it wasn't like this. You must be poor with an accent like that. Most of your kind died in the droughts of ten years ago. They gave all the food to the richer people to keep money circulating. How did you survive?" "Eval man telepart me!" Gerald say. "Oh...you were one of the delusional ones too." The man look away, and Gerald cry. "WHY NO1 LIK GERALD?" He yell. Suddanly, the trane stop, and Gerald fall to flor. "Well, end of the line." The 1rst man say, getting to dor. Gerald stand up and push him out dor, jump out. "POOR POWER!" He yell. Then, flying michane take pictare of him. "NO PICS!" He say. He grab michane and trow it into air till it explod far away. Than, Gerald see big TV on wall in fron of hem. "Welcome, welcome to City 17. You have chosen or been chosen to relocate to one of our finest remaining urban centers. I thought so much of City 17 that I elected to establish my administration here, in the citadel so thoughtfully provided by our benefactors. I have been proud to call City 17 my home. So whether you are here to stay, or passing through on your way to parts unknown, welcome to City 17, it is safer here."  
Gerald nodded hed in agremant.  
"YAY! I get moved to nise acomaditions!"  
Gerald slowly walk to area with lugege all ovar. Two skary man in gas mask were being mean to man.  
"First warning move away." Eval looking men said.  
"It...It's all I have left." Said non eval looking man.  
Eval gas mask shov non eval man into his lugege.  
"Move it." Eval say.  
"Alright, alright I am moving, jeez." Non Eval man walk a way.  
Gerald so mad, he ran up to eval.  
"THAT WS UNCALED 4! YOU NOW DIE!" Gerald punch eval in mask, and recoillled bak.  
"OWW!" He yell.  
"DETAIN CITIZEN!" Yell eval man. He activate glowy stik and run at Gerald. Gerald ran ten fet before eval man walk a way.  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING EVAL?" Gerald ask.  
"You crossed the threshold. I cannot pursue for any further than ten feet or the suit will alert my boss of my insubordination to do nothing but shove random people. I must deal with assault in my area, and if I don't I must leave it at that."  
Gerald laf and then continu on un nown adventare. 


	2. Chapter 2: Gerald Vs Civil Protection

Chapter 2

Gerald wuz sad. Peple were sad, and crieing and beeing no fun. Gerald want to cher them up, but new it was no use.

Gerald walk slowlie thru thong of people until he met man talking aboot water.

Gerald decide to not listen to him. He continu forward until he get to big security chekpoint.

Forteen guards walk round the fenses. Gerald saw tem beat up peple and wuz mad.

Gerald feel powuh wel insid he. He use it to jump over gate and backflip ontop of evil gas mask. Man die. Other 1's pul out flashy sticks and run at Gerald.

Gerald suddanly learned power inside him an used it to kill evil gas masks.

"Hey! Gorden!" Yell evil gas mask.

Gerald steal gun and shoot at mask until he die!

"Justice!" He scream.

Then gas mask get up agin and Gerald shoot bullats at him until he turn into puddal!

Then, Gerald see more gas mask run for him and ran as fast as he could to them.

"DI!" He yell as he shoot eval.

"Gordon u ideot, its me, barney!"

"SHUT HOLE YOU!" Gerald yell and throw bullet at him.

Then, Gerald saw bathtub call for his.

"Gerald. I am yours, and you are mine."

Gerald jump through fence and use bathtub to fly throgh eval men. They al flie through air and land on inocent civileans.

He then use bath to fly throu air and land in middle of compooter room.

An old man on TV.

"Gordon Freeman...I mean...who the hell are you?" He axed.

"I Gerald Freeman, protector of goodness!"

"Well, you'll have to do. Come over to our building. What happened to Barney?"

"Who? The ded guy?"

"WHAT?"

Suddanly, knock on door and Gerald shoot TV.  
"OPEN THE DOOR." Gas mask eval say.

"NO! YOU!" Gerald say too.

Gerald use tub and flie thru wall and kill gas mask.

"POLICE!" They yelled.

"NOOOO! I CAIN'T AFORD TIKET!" Yelled Gerald.

Gerald fly to aparment not far away. People scrambled eggs to get out.

"CIVIL PROTECTION!" They scram.

Gerald flie through bulding and crash into flor. Bathtub explode and kill all the civilians.

Gerald then run up stars and stop on roff. He walked fast over air and to a building that was ful of eval.

Gerald do double backflip muder kick and kill them before hawt girl come and nock him out.

"How we handel this dode?" She axed.

"She talk like meeeeeeeeee!" Gerald Freeman say as he sleep.


End file.
